


the family you get

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [12]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"shatterdome" fill. The shatterdome never seemed like buildings of war when the rag tag groups within them acted more like a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the family you get

The shatterdomes were buildings built solely for purposes of war. The ceilings that reached tall and the thick walls and doors that faced the sea all served a purpose. The small barracks that had room that felt like matchboxes weren’t there to be a home, but there to sleep in to be up awake enough to fight again another day. 

For buildings of war, they felt more like home than anything else at the moment. After all, it was the people, not the place, which brought one home. And if there was anything the shatterdomes had in spades, it was people that treated each other like family.

Many of the recruits coming through the academy were young, barely out of highschool (if they even finished) and some of them graduated in a mystifyingly short amount of time. The crews quickly took on mother/father/sister/brother roles with the newest graduates, treating them like family and showing them the ropes.

It was hard to see the shatterdomes as evidence of a war when on the weekends, Kaiju permitting, several of the technicians and pilots took over the kitchens from the cooks and baked batch upon batch of cookies, cupcakes and brownies. It was hard to remember the people in them were soldiers when the jaegers had basketball hoops attached and the whole base at some point was on a team, though nobody could ever work out exactly which team that was. It was hard to remember that as soon as the kaijus surfaced, the alarms would ring and these people would scramble to battle stations when they were spread across the floor laughing during an indoor picnic.

The shatterdomes were a little inclusive, you see. They didn’t get to bring their children in on a ‘bring your kid to work day’. If you were a pilot from a mark I or II and didn’t already have kids of your own, the radiation was probably going to remove that choice from you. If you were a pilot, you probably already knew, somewhere, that you weren’t going to have children anyway. The techs, constantly improving, repairing and building, didn’t have to go out and meet people not in the PPDC.

But they made do.

They had each other, and their shatterdome family was all they needed.


End file.
